This grant will support special programming related to decision making in cancer at the annual meetings of the Society for Medical Decision Making (SMDM) in 2012, 2013 and 2014. Special programming in cancer decision making at the SMDM annual meeting will provide educational opportunities in decision sciences for researchers and trainees interested in the application of these methods to decisions in cancer and a forum for the exchange of ideas among researchers in a variety of relevant disciplines. The activities supported by this grant include, in each year, a special cancer-themed symposium, one short course and at least one cancer- themed abstract session. Capitalizing on the themes of each year's annual meeting, proposed special symposia in cancer and decision making are: Information Technology in Cancer Care and Research (2012), Influencing Cancer Policy and Practice (2013) and Cancer Care for an Aging Population: Challenges and Opportunities (2014). The short courses will complement the theme of the special symposium and the NCI research agenda more broadly, with proposed topics including Risk Prediction Modeling and Risk-Stratified Approaches to Care (2012), Community-Based Participatory Research: Methods, Challenges and Opportunities (2013) and Methods and Applications in Disparities Research (2014). Along with a special abstract session annually showcasing top-ranked abstracts related to cancer, these activities will stimulate interest in cancer applications among researchers with methodologic expertise in judgment and decision making, economic analysis and other areas of decision science and encourage attendance and participation by basic, clinical and translational scientists with a research agenda in cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: RELEVANCE Scientific progress in cancer prevention, screening and treatment have improved health outcomes while increasing the complexity of cancer care decisions, posing numerous challenges to cancer patients, providers, payers and policy makers. Research related to decision making in cancer can play a critical role in helping stakeholders make decisions that optimize health outcomes within a context of budget constraints and inherent uncertainty. Special programming related to cancer at the SMDM annual meeting will advance the application of medical decision making methods to applications in cancer by fostering educational opportunities and the exchange of ideas among both experienced and newer investigators with an interest in these areas.